Gwen and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Gwen and Tyler. Please contact Welly before editing this article, thanks. Overview At the beginning of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, Gwen and Tyler are placed on the same team, the Screaming Ducks.This leads to a tonne of interaction between the two. Gwen and Tyler are great friends, as Tyler saved Gwen from elimination, two times, being Dawn who orchestrates the plan in getting rid of Gwen. Tyler gains Gwen into an alliance with Heather, Lindsay, Noah, and Scarlett. This makes the two of them great friends as Tyler helped Gwen make it far. Both make Merge together, and their alliance starts to dwindle. Tyler is soon manipulated into voting out Gwen in Korean Teaching or Learning. But, it is shown that Gwen still likes Tyler as a friends in Final Four Face Off!, as she is seen rooting for Tyler to win. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Tyler and Gwen were put on the same teams, and started to become friends. Tyler soon found out that Lindsay, Samey, and Dawn were plotting to vote Gwen out, so Tyler took Gwen into an alliance to keep her safe as she is great at challenges! Gwen accepts and thanks Tyler for standing up for her and saving her. Volleybrawl Tyler is seen cheering for Gwen to get a point for their team! The same is seen when Tyler is in a tie-breaker against Cody. Later on Dawn approached Tyler saying that Gwen needs to go. She then stated that they need to eliminate her at the Elimination Ceremony tonight. But then Tyler stated in the Confessional that Gwen is his friend, and that she is in an alliance with her. At the Elimination Ceremony Tyler voted out Samey with Gwen and saved Gwen from elimination. Gwen was very shocked when Tyler landed in the Bottom 2, against Samey. But Gwen was relieved when Tyler was deemed safe from elimination, and that Samey has been Eliminated. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Gwen is very thankful that Tyler saved her from elimination last episode. And she says she feels bad that he was in the bottom 2 last episode. When the challenge came up, Gwen was confused to what they needed to do, in which Tyler explained it to her. Gwen then understood the challenge. But she never got chosen to go up and do the challenge. When Tyler was put up against Courtney, Gwen is seen rooting for him to win. She was dissapointed when Chef called that Courtney won the round, and Tyler didn't. In the end, their team won the challenge. They both were stoked when Noah once again caused the victory for their team. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train In this episode, Gwen and Tyler are discussing their strategy for their alliance with the others (Noah, Scarlett, Heather, Lindsay). Tyler stated that Dawn has to go next. Since she is still gunning for Gwen to be eliminated. Both Gwen and Tyler are rooting for each other in the challenge discussing with each other their strategy in the challenge. In the end, their team lost the challenge, and at the Elimination Ceremony Tyler convinced Gwen to vote out Dawn in the end. In the end, it was Dawn who was eliminated. Topple on the Luck Players In this episode Gwen was rather quiet most of the time. Both Gwen and Tyler were locked up in a Cage and Electric Collars were put on them, with the rest of the cast. During the challenge, Gwen answered no trivia questions, while Tyler dominated. Tyler stated in the Confessional, that he wished that Gwen would participate more in the challenges. But, in the end, their team won and wasn't sent to the Elimination Ceremony. While Tyler was shocked and sad when Scott was Eliminated, Gwen said she was happy that Scott was eliminated, stating he doesn't deserve to win. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Both Tyler and Gwen were astonished by the speed Cameron had in the challenge, and that he won every single round for his team, in which he won the challenge for them. Both were dissapointed that they lost by a landslide, 5-0. Tyler asked Gwen, and the rest of his alliance to vote out Lindsay, in which Gwen did. But it ended in a tie with 3 votes against Lindsay, and 3 against Scarlett. Scarlett ended up losing the challenge to Lindsay, and was sent home. Both Gwen and Tyler were happy to see Lindsay still in the game, but both were also sad that Scarlett was eliminated. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Gwen and Tyler finally find out that they had reached the Merge. Both were super stoked and hugged each other in joy. They discussed their strategy with the rest of the alliance before the challenge. Both fainted together after Chris threw a Smoke Pellet at all the remaining Final 10 contestants. When Tyler woke up, he saw Gwen still fast asleep. Tyler moved over to her and woke her up. In which Gwen thanked him. Tyler replied with a "Your Welcome". Later on in the episode both are seen voting for Heather as she is a major threat later on in the game. Puzzle Riot Courtney and Gwen are heard from all the way on the other side of the Camp grounds, getting angry and shouting at each other. This woke up Tyler, and he starts to get a bit annoyed. As the rest of the remaining boys are up, talking about how they should shut her C.I.T nonsense and Goth Ball. At the challenge Gwen and Tyler talk to each other regularly about whats going on, or just trying to get to know each other much more. In the end Cody and Noah won the challenge, in which both Gwen and Tyler congratulate them on the win. At the Elimination Ceremony, both Gwen and Tyler are devastated that Lindsay was Eliminated. When Lindsay and Tyler kissed their goodbyes, Gwen stood in wonder at the sight. After Lindsay left the Island, Gwen comforted Tyler saying that its okay. Korean Teaching or Learning Gwen was very quiet most of the episode, due to knowing she is in trouble because of her staying in the game. Throughout the game she was irritated with some of the contestants such as Cameron. Tyler tries to check on her, but Gwen just replies saying that she knows she is out next. Tyler was rudely interrupted by Chris asking for everyone to join him at the Challenge Area, in which both Gwen and Tyler walked together over to the Challenge Area. In the end, Tyler was chosen by Cameron and Noah to have Immunity and a Korean Dinner with them. Throughout the Dinner, the three was speaking on who they think should go next, and Cameron mentioned Gwen. In which Noah agreed with. Tyler felt bad for voting off Gwen, as he promised he would keep her in, as far as he could let her go. And it was time to let her go. When Gwen was eliminated with Courtney, she did not have any hard feelings towards Tyler Final Four Face Off! When Gwen and the rest of the eliminated contestants were introduced to the remaining 4 contestants. Tyler was really happy, and apologized to the people who he voted out. Gwen replied saying that everything is okay, and she stated to Tyler, saying that he better win the game, as she is rooting for him to win. Throughout the episode, Gwen is seen rooting for Tyler every round, stating he better win. She did this with most contestants like Heather, Noah, and Lindsay. When Cameron chose Sky over Tyler for the Finals, Gwen was dissapointed and sad of this. Tyler told everyone that it is okay. Totally Dramatic Finale! Gwen and Tyler along with all the other eliminated contestants were demanded to sit on the hard wooden Benches. Chris announced the Final 2, and stated the rules is to vote for the person you think should win. Both Tyler and Gwen are seen rooting for the Final 2. In the end, both Gwen and Tyler ended up voting for Sky to win. They both were super stoked when Sky was deemed to be the Official Winner of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Alliances Category:Friendships